


Falling Into Pride

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bisexuality, Domestic Violence, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Pride, Lesbian Character, Pride, Pride Parades, Rape, alternative universe, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Emma stumbles into the pride parade, Cora Mills and her mixed family comes to her rescue. The blonde soon learns that to be a parent you have to earn the title and that hers did not rightly so.This story goes over three different pride's where you see SQ goes from falling in love to being married. It also deal with the difficult issue of domestic violence, in addition to lighter subjects like falling in love the first and second time around and family love.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Herny Mills Sr/ Lady Tremaine, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr., Queen of Hearts | Cora/Widow Lucas | Granny, Snow Queen/Ingrid/ James
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Her first Pride !

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I saw this prompt idea a year back that read: Any fics where Snow is a bad mother and Emma has a bad childhood (no foster care) and Cora is a nice/normal mother. I for some time wondered what I could do with this and last year during pride this idea started to form, but as life got in the way it would take me to this year to finish it.
> 
> Author's Note 2 This story is for the ones in the LGBTQ community that are struggling at home due to their parents not being so accepting and everyone else out there that have gone through hardship due to love. You are not alone. I would also like to wish everyone a Happy Pride Month. Stand strong and proud as you are all special in your own way !

_**Falling into Pride** _

_**Her first Pride!** _

Emma Swan was running, pushing herself through the crowded streets to try to get a glimpse of the pride parade. She didn't really care what part of it she got to see, it really didn't matter just as long as she got to a see a small part of it. She needed this so badly. To be a part of something that was remotely gay, to look at people that was open about it and allowed to be so, when she herself was not. She needed to for just a short time feel it was alright to be gay, and not feel badly about falling in love with girls and not boys.

As her breath was coming out unevenly, she looked at the people in the parade, reading a banner saying, 'Proud to have gay children!'. She felt her heart break deep inside of her. Why couldn't her parents be that? The young blonde couldn't even stop the pain within from escaping, as she started to sob, tears stinging in her eyes. Why did being herself have to hurt this badly? She felt someone in the crowd pushing themselves ahead, making her loose balance and fall down smack in the middle of it.

She heard someone giving a message for the rest to go around, and a female voice asked; "Are you alright dear, that fall looked rather painful."

"No, I am not, nothing is okay," she managed to get out between her uncontrollable sobs.

"Regina will you tell your father and mom we will meet them later?" The woman said to someone. She managed to get Emma on her feet and pass the curious crowd. Soon sitting herself and the young blonde down at a bench nearby.

The older woman could see small droplets of sweat rolling down her forehead and mixing with the tears running down her cheeks. She gently asked, "Is it alright I remove your jacket, I rather you didn't die of heat stroke."

"Please don't, ma'am. I look hideous beneath," the blonde whispered, her eyes into the ground as she felt shameful. Of being her, of being herself, for the older woman to see her true self.

The older woman chose not to listen. Emma didn't really object as she felt she was dying slowly from the heat. She shivered as Cora carefully removed the jacket, seeing the blonde girl wearing a grey t with a heart shaped logo in the pride colors. It was clearly making a statement when she opened the zipper of the jacket. Removing it fully, she saw her toned arms filled with black and blue marks. She felt her heart sink saying, "Who did this to you?"

"Mother, because I wanted to go here, be a part of this. She got upset again since I am a…lesbian. She wanted to beat the gay out of me again, saying it is not right. Saying it is a sin, that I need to stop this foolish behavior, saying I that I love…girls," she whispered, still looking down. She felt badly even to admitting it out loud, that she somehow wrong her mother by doing so.

"I see, you go to my daughter's school right? I think I have seen you around there. You are the only girl on the football team and you are friends with Gold's son?" she wondered curiously. Her own daughter was a cheerleader for the home team so she and ex-husband used to attend the matches to see her routines. She was pretty sure seeing her up close Emma was the main quarterback for the team, which was impressive considering she was a girl. Still she was an equally skilled player along with the guys.

"Yeah, Neal, he is with this boy names Killian. He is a few years older than us," Emma nodded. She knew Killian was already in college on an art program wanting to be a designer. He usually came to the matches to cheer Neal on.

"I think I have heard something like that from Rex," she said with a nod.

"Uh huh, he thinks it is just a phase that Neal will grow out of it, but I don't think so. I think Neal is deadest on being with Killian to the end of time," said Emma with a serious nod.

"To be fair, young love can last in some cases, other cases not. I have two daughters with a man I love more than the world, yet we are not longer married. The reason is that I happened to fall in love with a woman. We both remarried since, but we are the best of friends and we do get along great," she said with a found smile.

"You are gay then or bi?" Emma wondered. She would have taken the woman to be straight due to the way she dressed and talked, but who was she to judge.

"I think I would say bi or what you young ones call pan-sexual, but I do not like labels; neither does my family. There they are now," she said. She nodded gently towards a young redhead, and a young brunette, both girls with the gay flag pained on their cheeks and their clothes, a man seemed to be her age and a woman with curly red hair equally so. The man came over first saying, "Cora there you are. I was worried we lost you along the way."

"Henry, please," she rolled her eyes slightly.

"I am joking, dear. So who is this lost soul?" he said, adding, "My ex-wife tends to save every lost soul she can find."

"This here is Emma. I am sorry I didn't catch your last name," she looked at the blonde.

"It's White, she is the daughter of Mary Margaret White and David Nolan," said the young brunette. To her knowledge the parents of the blonde didn't get along well. She had seen them argue outside the school more than once.

"Actually, it is Nolan Swan. I took my grandmother's maiden name, as I never felt like a White. It of course pisses my mom off," she shrugged. Pointing towards her shoulder, "I have a neat scar there to prove it."

"And your dad does nothing?" the brunette said mortified, surely if his wife went to this extend to punish their daughter he would speak up. To her having four loving parents this didn't even seem logical. Surely, she and her sister got punished from time to time, but not like that. What she saw on Emma's bare arms made her want to protect her from the world.

"I guess he is afraid of her or something," Emma again shrugged like it was nothing.

Cora changed looks with the other two before she said, "You are coming home with us. I won't let you go back there, seeing you are in harm's way."

"No, it will only make it worse. It is fine really, I can take it. Speaking of which I need to get back there," said Emma, feeling herself cringe up the thought of it.

Cora fumbled in her purse for a pen and a small paper nothing something down on it, then handing it to Emma; "If you are in serious trouble or need help, day or night, call me."

"Thanks ma'am, but it is not as bad as it seems," said Emma and run off.

"She won't be alright, will she?" Regina said, looking at her mother with worried eyes.

"I seriously doubt it, but I cannot force her to come home with us," said Cora. Knowing that would be a bad thing to even try, all things considered.

"Mind if I go for a walk?" Regina asked, she needed to think.

"Not at all dear, dinner will be round 5," said Cora, more as a reminder than anything else. Regina nodded and vanished in between the many booths of the pride area, wandering between them she saw the many families and friends all in a good mood. Like she had moments ago with her own family. She spotted a few of her friends not far away, also they were with their families. It gave her a feeling of being a part of something bigger.

Still she now felt sad about it, mostly after seeing her mother talking to Emma. She saw the irony that her own mother divorced her dad and married another woman, and her father married another woman as well while she herself couldn't even bring herself to ask one to a date. She sighed as she stopped by a booth buying two rainbow colored friendship bracelets. She just knew when she saw Emma there with her mother she needed to give her one, even if the blonde just kept it in her locker at school.

She needed her to know she wasn't alone. That she could come and talk to her if she was having a hard time. After all as head cheerleader she had seen her around the school grounds and the football field more than once. Even if Emma was the head quarterback she was still an outcast, since she was the only girl on the team she didn't fit in with the boys and the girls. The guys she fought with on the playing field didn't want to talk to her outside it and the girls didn't even want to engage with her. She mostly hang with her team player Neal or his boyfriend Killian whenever he stopped by school during a free period. S

Regina's problem was that she cared too much what her squad would say and therefore never dared to approach Emma. It was so stupid, after all she was taught better, to go for it whether it was a guy or girl. Still whenever the blonde was near she couldn't even get out a single hello. She simply froze. Of course it didn't make matters better that most of the football team was drooling over her and she played along.

Sighing as she walked through the streets to the house she knew Emma lived. She had followed her in secret after school once or twice planning to ask if they could do something some time, but her courage faltered. Now she was determined to not let anything get in her way. She however knew she couldn't get in by the door and so she climbed a three close by one of the windows at the second floor, gently leaping inside. Right now she didn't care if she committed a felony, she needed to know if the blonde was alright. Looking around inside she at once got it was Emma's room, hearing footsteps nearing she hid in the closet. She bit her lip not to laugh out loud, seeing the irony in just that.

Emma having no idea the brunette was in her room, walked towards in her mother on her tail. An argument that started downstairs was continuing, for now it was just a verbal one. She was defending herself. "But mom, if you would just listen, I went to see the parade that is all, nothing more nothing less."

"I told you once and twice to not hang around down there, around those people. They are brainwashing you Emma, to become one of them, you know that goes against our faith and your upbringing. Besides think of all deceases they spread and the wrong messages, that a child don't need a mother and a father," her mother spoke annoyed.

"Why can't you see that a child doesn't always need a mother and a father! That they are happy with whoever raise them, whether it is a man or a woman, two women, two men, a single parent, a relative, it doesn't matter. All that matter is that the child is loved and healthy," Emma argued. She only just then saw the irony as she felt that she was neither.

"Because anything except a man and woman is unnatural, God created Adam and Eve for a reason Emma. The sooner you get that, the sooner you can learn what it is to have a happy relationship," Mary Margaret pressed. She wasn't having this, she was starting to get tired of having this debate over and over with her daughter. Why couldn't she just listen to reason?

"If only you could see how wrong you are, you and dad aren't happy. You are not the one to lecture me what happiness is and should be," Emma snapped as she opened the door to her room and walked inside. Something was different she knew, someone else was in here. She could sense a scent of perfume that wasn't hers. Or had someone else been in there and left, her eyes scanned the room quickly without seeing anyone.

She looked at her mother that was looking back at her with shocked eyes, "I wonder if I had been a boy you would give me a peace, because then it would be normal to be with a girl. But you rather have me force to marry someone I don't love than to have a happy marriage. I refuse to do that because I want more, I want to be happy! I want to marry who I love and raise a family with her. But sadly, she doesn't even know I exist."

Regina made a mental note to help Emma get whoever she spoke of, no matter if she was a lesbian or not. This girl deserved to be happy and to be treated right was the only thing she knew. She didn't deserve to be harmed for loving someone. A tear running down her cheek as she felt for her, much more now than ever before.

"Are you telling me that you are falling for a girl again, Emma? You know that will never end well," said Mary Margaret frustrated. She thought her daughter would have learned the lesson of not to fall for another of the same gender by now.

"No I am saying that I would like to have the option in who I fall for, a girl or a boy and that you are wrong. I meet someone today. A woman I believe is a bit older than you, and she have two girls, one gay and one straight to my knowledge. She used to be married to a man and now is married to woman, she seemed happy and so was he. I sensed more love in the parade, in the space next to it than I ever felt in this house. And you know what I had it, tonight I am packing my things and leaving! I rather live on the streets than spend another night in this hell house," Emma spoke, her voice filled with hatred.

Inside the closet the brunette could hear that even if the blonde spoke clearly, her voice was shaking. The memory of what happened next would hunt Regina for years, she heard a slap, a hard one, and a gasp, and a quiet whimper Emma begging her mother to stop. The brunette couldn't take it, and so she called the alarm central of the police. She didn't talk, just held the phone to the door, hoping they would show up. She knew that if she walked out there it would make matters worse, but if they came the blonde might have a chance.

"No, not more please," she could hear Emma plead, making more tears sting in her eyes now. The young brunette prayed deep within that they would make it there soon, before this horrid woman walked away. She heard the doorbell in the distance and took a breath of relief, texting her mother to bring the car to the address. That she needed to take Emma away from there, that things were not going well.

She heard Emma's father talk on the first floor, then footsteps and a male voice said, "Ma'am you are coming with us right now!"

"What?!" Mary Margaret looked at them in shock, clearly this couldn't be right, her own husband wouldn't have called them would he. Even if he was a cop himself he surely wouldn't call them to have her put in jail.

"You are under arrest for assault, you have the right to remain silent…" he recited as he removed a protesting Mary Margaret away from there. She clearly wasn't having it, telling them they had nothing with what happened in her own home. Regina heard Emma ask, "How did you get here?"

"We thought you called, are you alright?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes. The young girl had a nice red mark across her face, curtsy of her mother's palm no doubt.

"No, I am not alright, you just arrested my mom!" Emma whispered. Partly feeling relived that she would most likely would spend some nights there, due to what the officers had just witnessed, partly feeling scared what would happen when she came out.

"Emma, what she is doing to you isn't right. Why didn't you come to us sooner?" the officer tried. Regina knew that the young girl most likely never would have done that, because even though her mother hurt her, it was quite another thing to send her to jail.

"So you would have done like dad, ignored it? All he did was look the other way, he didn't even call you when it was on its worst. If he could look the other way, how could I expect you to not do the same, uncle Lance?" she asked the officer she was talking to, he was dubbed Lancelot by his fellow officers.

"I can understand you thinking that way, but as you saw due to the call tonight we did step in. And trust me when I say your mother will be locked up for quite some time," he said, making Regina take another sigh of relief inside the closet.

"What does it matter? She will only be at it again when she get out and it will get worse!" Emma spoke, shrugging, she didn't know any other life.

"Not if we make sure you live somewhere else and get a restraining order once she get out. You have an aunt living close by if I am not mistaken, I am sure we can arrange something with her," he said.

"Alright, because right now I don't want to be in this house," she said, taking a deep breath.

"But Emma, you are safe her now, she is gone," Regina heard another male voice. Her father no doubt.

"No dad, I will never be safe here. I will always be haunted by memories as long as I am here. I do hope it was you that called uncle Lance, that you for once stepped up," said Emma looking at him.

"I did not, so if I didn't and you didn't who did?" He said confused, wishing he had. That he had the guts to stand up against his wife so this never happened, knowing her now would lose the girl he swore to protect the moment she was born.

"That is what I am wondering about, because the call clearly came from this room," said Lance, looking around, eyeing the closet. He walked over and opened it. Looking at the young brunette, which looked back at him whispering; "Thank you for coming so fast, I just couldn't take it anymore."

He looked from her to Emma that seemed as confused as he was, then made a notion to the blonde's father for them to leave. Emma looked at Regina, asking, "What are you doing here? You had no right to do that?"

"I…don't know, I wanted to talk to you. I guess since I wanted to avoid questions from your parents, I would try to find another way inside. Window was open so I took a shoot. I am not sorry I intertwined though, she belongs in jail, even if you don't see it," Regina spoke.

"You shouldn't do that, I had it under control," said Emma in a stubborn tone.

"Yeah that was clear from your pleading and whimpering. You know what I should never have come! Just forget I was ever here," Regina snapped as she made a run out the window. She jumped onto the three, climbed down and ran off. Tears stinging in her eyes as she did so. She ran as hard as she could, feeling her heart pounding hard than ever before. This…what she had done wasn't even logical, it was insanity, and she couldn't explain it. She needed to get her shit together, to forget about her, to simply move on. Fuck this shit.

* * *

Emma looked out the window, after her. She couldn't believe this, that someone that hadn't talked to in school for years, would do something like that. She called her best friend Belle telling her the story, still stunned trying to get it all, before ending, "How could she do that? What right did she have, Belle? She doesn't even know me. Except from the home games, and even there she never talked to me. She never even looked at me, if you don't count that brief meeting earlier today!"

Belle thought for a second, before said, "I heard people do a lot crazier and stupider for the people they love through history. People have done anything from killing others, poisoned their better halves for you know affairs, stealing, tattooing names, so what she did may not be all that crazy. Besides didn't you want your mom to stop hurting you, she took care of it, so be happy about that. You should thank her not yell at her."

"Wait, wait, what?! She is in love with me? How do you know that? She doesn't even know me, as I said before she never even bother to talk to me," said Emma even more frustrated.

"You should know better than anyone that you don't have to know someone to be in love with them Emma. Give her a chance, at least thank her for making your life easier," said Belle calmly.

"But I never considered being with that girl," said Emma in a stubborn tone. She knew all too well that was a lie. She had fantasized about the brunette more than once, but like every other on the school she knew she did not have a chance. After all who would with someone as rich and popular as Regina Mills.

"No all you do is look after her and every other girl with dreamy eyes, not even managing to talk to some of them," said Belle, laughing just a little.

"I do not!" Emma protested strongly.

"We both know you do, so stop the whining and go and find her. I know you must find it hard considering how you were brought up and what your mother have done to you over the years to stop you from doing so. Still maybe she is worth the while if she did save your life. If not maybe you could become good friends," Belle finished calmly.

"I suppose you are right," Emma resigned with a deep sigh.

"So find her if nothing else to thank her, and let me know how it goes," said Belle, before adding, "How are you feeling about all the rest."

"Confused and relieved, will most likely move in with Auntie Ingrid and Uncle James," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, Em, it will work itself out, I just know, alright," said Belle in a soft tone.

"I know, I know, it's just a lot right now okay?" she said with a heavy sigh.

"I know, and I am here for you if you need me. You know that right?" she asked.

"I know, thanks, talk later, alright," said Emma hang up after getting okay. She took a deep breath before she looked at the bag, she had packed with the things she though she needed the most living with her aunt and uncle. Some clothes and some personal belongings in addition to the school books. She could come back for the rest later. She also packed her sports gear as she played on one of the school's sport teams. She sighed as she put her favorite teddy down in the bag and closed it, hearing the doorbell ring.

She heard her father open and exchange a few words with a female voice. She knew it was Regina's mother by the sound of it. A deep breath as she heard heels up the stairs and there was a knock on the door, before the woman entered. Emma looked at her saying, "She called you?"

"She texted, then called, I didn't get much as she was rambling. Just that I should go here and talk to you because she sent your mother to jail?" Cora wondered, pushing some of her auburn hair behind her ear. She felt her inside twist looking at the red mark across Emma's right cheek, knowing it would leave a bad mark for some time.

"She had no right…" Emma whispered, tears in her eyes. She finally let herself break down fully.

Cora wrapped and arm around her shoulders, pulling her close saying, "Shh it will be alright, she can't hurt you. Why don't we go to my house for something to eat and I can put something on the cheek so it heals faster, then I can drive you to your aunt and uncle. I can call to talk to them if you are not up for it, explain?"

Emma cried for some time, holding on to her as she felt safe within her grasp, before she nodded quietly. She felt defeated all of a sudden. It was like she had no powers left, still she went with the other woman to her old Mercedes. It was parked outside. Cora made sure to put Emma's things in the back seeing Emma's father watch them from the doorway, he didn't even try to stop them. She shook her head at him as she got in the car to drive back to her house.

* * *

Once they were there Emma heard a ton of voices from inside, she recognized Regina's sister, and father, along with Cora's wife, three other female voices. Probably the new wife of Regina's father and possible friends of her sister or stepchildren Emma concluded. The older woman motioned for her to follow her upstairs to a guest room saying, "In case you want to rest before talking to the rest of this mad house."

"Thank you, I…don't want to be any trouble though." The blonde was blushing.

"You are not, my dear. May I have the number for your aunt and uncle?" she asked politely. Emma nodded and found a pen and a piece of paper, she wrote the numbers down and gave it to her. The older woman left only to come back with a box of creme applying something on Emma's angry cheek. She smiled saying, "There, come down when you feel like it alright."

The blonde simply nodded as she sat down on the bed. The auburn-haired woman looked at her with calm eyes for a second before she went downstairs. She found she just couldn't understand how someone would injure their baby so. A deep breath as she saw her wife appear next to her, the other woman's blue eyes were filled with worry. She pressed a kiss to Cora's cheek asking, "Everything alright, love?"

"Yes, it is just the girl from earlier today, I need to call her aunt and uncle. I just don't get how someone can treat someone so sweet that badly." Frustration in her voice now.

"Well not all are as acceptance as we," the other woman said in a gentle tone.

Cora snorted, "Says you, you scold your granddaughter every so often for her relationships."

"Only because they are too many, not because who she is with," Eugenia countered.

"I know…I know…I am sorry Genia, it has been a long day and I don't even know where Regina is. She needed space she said, but not where or when she will get back," Cora reflected.

"I am sure she will come back sooner or later, isn't the big pride party down at the club tonight. I think it is one today or one tomorrow, there is no way she would miss that even if she has to sneak in," said the redhead with a soft smile.

"So it is here you are, I thought I heard your voices," the heard another female voice say and looked to the left of them. It was Henry's new wife, Victoria Tremaine, she never changed it to Mills. She smiled softly at the two women saying, "What is going on?"

"Earlier today during the parade I found this girl, and I gave her my number in case she would ever need it. She is now upstairs and it isn't good Vicky. Regina got a hold of me to go and get her bring her to her aunt and uncle, which I will. I just thought she might need a moment or two to gather herself as this day must have been a turmoil on her," said she with a sigh.

"Oh my, that is a handful. I am glad she is here then. I am so sorry I didn't get to join in the parade today, but you know work," the other woman excused herself. She really had wanted to be there, but being a designer she sometimes worked unreasonable hours.

"We know, and that is alright, Vicky. We are just glad you are here now, you and the girls that is. I assume they along with Zelena are going out tonight?" she wondered.

"So they say. I actually thought about joining, see what all the fuzz is about as it ladies night," she said with a soft laughter.

"Yes I am sure Henry is willing to loose another wife to another woman," said the auburn haired woman and laughed a little.

"No dear, to be honest we got together over a year after your divorce," said Eugenia. It was not like Cora had cheated on her husband.

"I won't mind, as long as you are happy," they heard Henry say from behind them.

"I am only that when with you," said Victoria giving her husband a loving kiss.

"In any case I should get a hold of the aunt and uncle. Can either of you try to get a hold of Regina to see if she is coming home to eat before going out tonight," she said, breaking from Eugenia's hug. They nodded as she walked into her home office to make the call. Being the owner of Storybook lane, what was considered to be the safe area for the LBTQ community area in town and the owner of a business she had a home office to make it easier on herself. She of course also worked in her offices downtown and within the community, but she preferred to do a lot of her business at home to be close to her family.

A deep breath before she dialed the number of Ingrid Nolan, soon hearing a female voice say, "Ingrid Nolan, who is this?"

"Hello Mrs. Nolan, my name is Cora Mills. I am calling on behalf of your niece, there is not easy way to say this but her mother has beaten her for some time. Today she was finally put in jail, it is the girl's request to live with you and your husband rather in the house filled with bad memories. How is your take on that?" Cora spoke calm and gathered, not beating about the bush.

She heard silence then a sob as she asked, "I always suspected it but my brother-in-law assured us everything was fine. He and James work together in the police. I should have known as Emma never wear short sleeves in the summer, yet I didn't dare to interfere. I was meant to talk to David one of these days, we both were, but with two teenage girls and full jobs time always seem to run out. I shall have James go and talk to his brother at once and of course Emma can come here, Mrs. Mills."

"I am glad to hear that, I will check by from time to see that the girl is fine. Is that alright?" she wondered. She had to make sure Ingrid and Snow was not the same.

"Of course, but tell me how do you know my niece?" the other woman wondered.

"I ran into her at the parade today, the poor dear wanted a moment alongside other of the same beliefs. Her mother does not share that, I hope that is not a problem in your house?" Cora wondered.

"No of course not, we took over the children when my sister and her husband passed when they were still very young. Anna the youngest have a boyfriend and I believe our oldest used to have a girlfriend I believe. We always said they could love whoever they wanted as long as they were happy. Snow on the other hand…" Ingrid could not find her words.

"I don't know what to say, of course I heard tales like this before. I just never seen one up close. In any case we are going to have a barbeque then I will bring her over there. Or would you rather I take her at once?" Cora wondered.

"No do it later, I know there is a big party downtown tonight, tell her if she wants to go, I mean if she is old enough she can. I will in so case leave the key on our secret place, just have her text me what she wants," the other woman said with a heavy sigh.

"Of course and thank you Mrs. Nolan," she said Cora with a soft sigh and hung up after they said their goodbyes. She put her phone in her pocket and walked towards the living room taking a breath walking inside. She saw Henry's stepdaughters Anastasia and Drizella playing a game of cards with Zelena. They seemed to get along well with her girls. Drizella was a year older than Zelena and Anastasia a year younger, by the looks of it Zelena was winning the game. She saw Henry talking in a low tone over at the bookshelf with Victoria and Eugenia meaning he most likely gotten a hold of their youngest daughter. She heard the front door open behind her and saw Ruby, Eugenia's granddaughter come inside. She was the oldest of the girls in this mixed family with her twenty-three years. She was like a daughter to both her and Eugenia by now. She smiled at the older woman saying, "What's going on?"

"Oh you know, watching over our perfect family. I never pictured caring for this many children, but I do care for all five of you, well six if you count the times young Ashely is around," said Cora with a sigh. Ashely was Victoria's youngest daughter, or stepdaughter. She was around Regina's age and usually lived at the boarding school she was attending or with her boyfriend. Cora asked her once if that was because she didn't want the girl around, but she simply answered that it was where the child wanted to go to school and she was welcome home any time she wanted. The auburn-haired woman hadn't pressed more on the subject.

"I wouldn't call it perfect, but it is pretty damn good," said Ruby smiling brighter.

"Language please," it came back in a stern tone. Still the older woman was smiling warmly of her.

"Sorry. In any case I am going out with some friends tonight and will probably stay over at Mulan's house, if that is alright?" she asked polite.

"Of course, but you should tell Eugenia as well, you know she worries," Cora said with a sigh.

"I will, don't worry so much, mama C," said she with a smile, giving her a hug.

She hugged her back and let her go, walking in to join the rest of the group. She hoped it would be alright and that her baby girl would return to join them for dinner.

* * *

Emma Nolan Swan slowly opened her eyes, looking around, having it all come back to her. The events of the day thus far, the pride, her being happy, her mother being captured and now being in this house. She didn't even know how many lived in the mansion, if it was just Cora and her wife and her daughter's or if it was her husband and his family also as it seemed like a big house from the outside. She knew from when they drove there the house was set in what was called the LBTQ area of the city. It consisted to her knowledge of six big apartment buildings and around twenty or so houses where the LBTQ people could live freely and not be bullied by anyone on the inside. To her knowledge Regina's parents were both founders of the place, both very involved in gay rights. She knew from newspaper articles. She also knew that people wanted Regina's mother to run for Mayor, but she didn't seem to want that, to her family came first accord to the interviews she read. She took a deep breath wondering what that would be like.

After she had went to freshen up in the bathroom, she found it on her third try she went downstairs. Taking a closer look at the hallway she saw four family photos; One of Cora, Henry and their girls when they were young, one of Henry's new family, one of Cora's new family and one of the all together making fun faces clearly not planned by Cora's rolling the eyes. Still to them it had to have been perfect to keep and frame on the wall.

She walked into what was the living room, it was messy but not in a bad way. Woman's magazines, newspapers and a couple of books on the living room table, some playing cards and a chess board on another. Over a couple of chairs lay some t-shirts, most likely because it was a hot day. She heard laughter from outside, and looked out the window to the garden.

Henry and Eugenia were standing over at the massive grill, while the other seven was playing with a soccer on the lawn. Cora and Victoria were wearing T-shits and shorts by now, while Zelena, and her stepsisters wearing nothing but a short shorts and training bra along with proper shoes for this. Regina on the other hand wore a singlet over the shorts and all was trying to get the ball in a goal nearby, Emma couldn't make out if they were teams or all for themselves. It looked like fun the making the blonde feel a sting of sadness. She never had family interactions like this and was usually punished if she let her things lie around in the living room like it was here. She didn't get it how a group of so many people could function together whereas hers was usually awkward and not talking whenever they meet. She took a breath wondering what it would be like to be a part of a unit like this, knowing the chance of that happening was little. Who would want someone like her?

A deep breath as she opened the door and stepped outside quietly, but not quietly enough as Eugenia noticed. The woman came over to her asking, "Are you feeling any better dear?"

"I…don't know. Seeing you all it makes me feel so lost?" Emma managed to get out. She couldn't quite explain it.

"Well there is nothing wrong with that, we all do from time to time. Why we have each other to lean on. Isn't that so Henry, dear?" she said, seeing him came over.

"Yes that is very right indeed. You see in this big world we are not always in control, so much happens around us and inside us. Not even the strongest of warriors can be in control at all times," he said wisely.

Emma thought about his words for a moment, it did seem logical when he put it that way. She thought a little then asked, "So you all live together like a foursome, since you called him dear? I thought you two were not married."

"No we do not, but Eugenia and I go way back, we practically grew up next to each other. Well she and I my current wife, so we are almost like brother and sister. Cora and Vicki went to school together, a boarding school and so we met one summer when they both came back home. She brought Cora to a party and we really hit it off, well at least until she found she preferred women. She lives here with our daughters and Eugenia's granddaughter. Or rather Ruby comes and goes as she pleases she has her own apartment. I and Victoria live in an apartment within the establishment not far from here with her daughters and sometimes the girls come to stay with us. We are usually together a lot though for pride and other big events as their backyard is bigger than ours," he explained.

"Of course it does happen we are all at their place as well, for birthdays, father's day or just want to hang out. He is currently the only father in our group and that is worth celebrating," said Eugenia giving him a loving hug.

"Should we be jealous?" they heard Cora's voice behind them as the two other women had come to join them.

"No, my love. I was just explaining our lifestyle to this lost duckling," Eugenia said, pecking her cheek.

Cora nodded as she called over to the children to get them to put what was not of food on the barbeque on the table. Emma watched how organic it all was, even how they seemed to talk to each other. Henry and Eugenia soon placed the big plates with the meat on the table and she like the rest helped herself with a couple of hot dogs, some grilled vegetables, potato salad and piece of tenderloin. She slowly started to eat hearing Anastasia and Drizella teasing Zelena about someone she was seeing, she was slowly turning as red as her hair. In the end she burst out, "Will you both shut up!"

"Zelena, calm yourself!" her mother said in a stern tone from across the table.

"May I be excused to a second? I need a moment," she said, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"No you may not, we take the issue up in plural and then find a way to solve it," Cora said looking at her.

"Do I have to?" she whispered. Her mother nodded at this.

"Fine, I was out with Robin and Ruby the other day. We were down at the drag bar, you know, 'The best of both worlds'. We were drinking and yes I know I am under-aged and watching some of the drag artists, when this new girl came on. She was dressed as a man and went under the name Elias, and mom she was stunning, but I don't know if I was attracted to her cause she was dressed as a dude or she in general was so beautiful. So now I am confused as I never considered myself to swing that way, because I always fell for boys as you know," she finished. It felt much better having it said out loud she found.

"I see, any views," Cora offered around the table.

"We said she should go back there and try to get his or her number meet outside and figure it out?" Drizella said with a smile.

"I said she should just gone home with her that night, but she left after she got off stage," said Ruby.

"How about going to the bar and get her real name, try to contact her?" Regina suggested.

"Or maybe it is online on the site of the bar," Emma tried calmly between a big chunk of potato salad.

"Yes I like her suggestion," Anastasia chimed in and her sister nodded. Zelena sighed and nodded also as she continued to eat. Cora looked over at Emma with tender eyes thinking she was really something that young girl, even if her body was bruised. She then looked over at her youngest daughter casting loving glances in Emma's direction. So it was true, Regina did have a crush on Emma. She nudged her wife that sat next to her that smiled at this, it was cute young love, she knew they could only hope the feelings were mutual and no one ended up with a broken heart.

When they were all continued eating one by one left the table except for Regina and Emma. They now sat opposite of each other, and the brunette was biting her lower lip nervously. The blonde took a deep breath, "I should thank you for earlier, it's just complicated. I mean she is my mom even if she did those things."

"No, Emma, she might have given birth to you, but she is not a mother. A mother does not treat her baby like that, and a father does not do anything to stop it. A mother of a father is a title that has to be earned, and I am not saying all of mine are perfect. All four have flaws, but there is a great difference between a regular punishment, and a corporal one taken too far like she did. And I know I should not have interfered, but seeing what I have seen earlier today at the pride and knowing she was likely to do it again, I couldn't stand it," Regina spoke in a very serious tone. Still her voice was shaking somewhat.

"So your parents never punish you or your sisters then?" Emma wondered. She tilted her head and looked at this woman.

"Of course they do, we lose our privileges or pocket money or other things for a certain time, but mostly a certain lecture and look is enough to give us guilt trips into the next century. I know my sister will most likely will be allowed to have her phone for some time after the pride as a punishment for drinking last night," Said Regina.

"That is all, I don't understand?" Emma said with a deep sigh. To her that didn't even seem like a punishment.

"Thank I will get my parents to explain it to you," the brunette said with a sigh and got up from her chair. She soon returned with both her mother and father that looked from one to the other confused. Regina took a deep breath as she said, "Emma doesn't understand how only remove Zelena's phone privileges after pride due to yesterday tomorrow is punishment enough."

"I see," Cora said with a deep sigh, looking at her ex-husband. They both sat down opposite Emma, before he asked, "Let me ask you, how did your parents usually punish you when you did something wrong?"

"Isn't that evident," said Emma and removed her red leather jacket and her top. She found she didn't really care if they saw the full extent anymore. She heard Regina swallow and turn away. She was ugly she knew.

"I see and what did that teach you? Did it stop you from doing the same errors again?" he wondered calmly, seeing Cora's face whiten and her eyes shoot flames. She would not let this stand she knew.

"Not really, because I knew the worst she could do was beat me until I blacked out or lock me up. She knew if she killed me it would fell back on her them. I mean I cared at first, but then at some point I just stopped because it couldn't get better or worse," she shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"So you did not learn anything from your mistakes?" he wondered calmly.

"I suppose not, I think my behavior got worse because of it, because that was to spite her, them, to tell them I would not let myself be beaten. I even store a car and some other things one, that are the deep scars on my back, I though she would kill me then," Emma said honestly. She turned her back fully so they could see before she got dressed again.

"I understand that. Regina what was the worst thing you did up to this date in your eyes?" her father asked calmly. After all things were different in his own eyes and hers he knew.

"Hmm I think when I tried to run away with your horse Orion when I was like twelve. You and mother said I couldn't hang out with Archie and Belle because we were going to a family gathering that weekend. I didn't want to go so I pleaded to stay over with Belle instead, arguing my grades were good at the time and I needed a break for studying hard, you said no. After I thought you went to bed I rode my bike to the stable with a backpack packed, I am not even sure what my plan was. I just wanted you two to feel bad for not letting me not go," she said thoughtfully.

"And how did that end?" her father wondered curiously.

"Well I got pretty far, but it started to rain and so I rode back. I was back in the stable by early morning and mother was waiting, ohhhh she was mad for sure," Regina said, making a face to Emma. Cora rolled her eyes, before Regina continued, "You dragged me by the collar back to the house, told me to take a hot shower and come downstairs. When I did I was lectured to the next century about this was not a girl should act and I had been very childish and shellfish. Because it could have gone very, very wrong and I worried you two. I was not to see my friends after school and have any contact with them for a month. Other than cheerleading practice that was. I had to go to the family thing also of course. I was so upset with both of you for quite some time."

"I know, sweetheart, but what did you learn?" Henry wondered calmly.

"I learned to never run away again, at least without leaving a note. I learned that actions have consequences and I felt guilty about it when I thought through it at a later point. Plus I got a cold after so…" she stopped.

"So you never rose your hand against any of your children, yet they do obey you?" Emma wondered, trying to grasp it all.

"I wouldn't call it obey and we are not a perfect household of course there are heavy debates and arguments, but no we have never rose a hand. I however know Eugenia have been close with Ruby," said Cora with a small laughter. As if the woman had heard her she could hear her wife and Ruby arguing loudly inside.

"You have given me something to think about, but I am rather tired, can you take me to my aunt and uncle please?" she wondered polite.

"Of course," the older woman nodded.

Emma got up and started to walk to the door, when Regina called out, "Wait, Emma?"

The blonde turned to look at her with wondering eyes. Regina took a deep breath, "There is a big party downtown and we are going. I thought maybe you would come with you know experience pride more. I get if you don't wanna go since I kind of fucked up your day and life and so…"

"Are you asking as a friend or a date?" Emma wondered a bit shyly.

"I…think a bit of both," Regina's face turned red.

"I will come, I just want to settle first. Where should I meet you?" the blonde wondered.

"Outside The Power at nine," Regina said, smiling shyly at her.

The blonde nodded as she walked inside to get her things to have Cora drive her over to her aunt and uncle. She smiled a little though by the thought of going to her first gay event ever, glad for once her mother couldn't stop her, all thanks to Regina and her mother.

From the table Cora looked over at Henry saying, "So what do you make of that?"

"I think she is in love, have most likely been so for some time. I think that blonde will be a nice edition to the family even if she ends up being just a friend," he said and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Time will show Henry, time will show," said she as she got up to step in between her wife and stepdaughter. He just shook her head wondering if the blonde's wounds would heal.

* * *

Emma couldn't even remember when she last had fun like she did the night of her pride party. She could tell that Regina's parents also had a blast from the little she saw them; she even saw a couple of men hit on Regina's father and that he danced with one of them for the sake of it. The three women didn't seem to mind all too much. She shook her head still finding their parental unit to be a bit weird. As she got further out on the dance floor she saw the three women talking to some other adults her age. She looked at Regina that out in the sea of people were talking to her two best friends somehow. At least until she came closer and the brunette let her arms slice around her waist, pulling her close. She knew what she wanted Emma know, she wanted her. She felt tingles inside her due to it.

Earlier that night the brunette had told her she didn't turn away because she found Emma ugly, but she couldn't withstand the pain inflicted on her. It hurt her deep within her soul. She wanted to date her she said or try, even if her group of friends wouldn't approve she wanted to try, if the blonde wanted that. Emma had agreed at least to see if there was something there.

Dancing close with her that night and going back to her aunt and uncles later still feeling butterflies she knew there was. She knew she could see herself with Regina Mills and she hoped she would never see her mother again, that she would have go back there. Falling asleep that night for the first time since she could remember there was a smile on her lips, she pictured Regina's beautiful smile inside her head. Around her wrist was a friendship bracelet the brunette had given her earlier that night, it was the greatest gift Emma had ever gotten and she had woven never to take it off. As she had tied the other around Regina's wrist she had woven the same. As she drifted further into her deep slumber the young blonde pictured the smile on her face as she tied the bracelet around her wrist, knowing she would remember that moment forever. It was the happiest she had ever been she knew, and it gave her hope things would get better. For now however she was sleeping peacefully not knowing Regina was dreaming of her like she was dreaming of her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	2. Going steady...for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the first pride and Emma is slowly adjusting to her new life, whereas Regina comes back to join in Emma and the team having their last big party before college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Parental abuse and mention of sexual abuse and domestic rape, read at own risk!

_**Going steady…for life?** _

"Anna, hurry up in there, I need to get ready as well," Emma was banging hard on the bathroom door to the master bathroom in the house. Her cousin had been in there since forever. Of course there was no news that the youngest of the Winters' children took their sweet time in there, but today Emma didn't have the time for it. She needed to get ready as there was a big party hosted by the football players to celebrate them and being one of them Emma was so going. Besides Regina had told her she would be there as well for old time's sake. She started college in the fall after she and Emma first meet, but Emma knew her to be back at school to teach the new cheerleaders some routines every now and again. At least in the start of the season. Now she was a cheerleader in college along with some other tasks on top of her classes, so Emma hardly got to see her girlfriend. Which was why tonight was so important to her. Even if the season was long over they still partied together, and this would be one of the last parties Emma would go to as she like the rest would start college in a matter of months.

"In a minute!" She heard from the inside.

"I don't have a minute, get out now!" Emma said and banged harder on the door.

"I said, give me a minute alright," she heard from the inside.

Just there their aunt Ingrid appeared on the top of the stairs saying, "What is going on?"

"I need to get ready before the big party, but Anna won't get out of the bathroom. I have been waiting for almost an hour an I am starting to run out of time," Emma said annoyed.

Ingrid took a deep breath as she knocked on the door telling her niece to get out of there. Anna luckily listened and Emma stepped inside, taking a quick shower and then fixing her hair and makeup, before putting her football uniform on for what seemed to be the last time. At least on that school. Tonight would be the night she told Regina she had gotten into the school she was going to at a scholarship, she had even worked hard to go get it. She knew her grades had to be high to make that happen, but she made it. She had managed to get into a good study routine and her aunt and uncle had also helped her a great deal, something she was very thankful for.

As she walked downstairs in the full outfit, helmet in her hand Ingrid looked at her, she was quite something. She could hardly believe she was that girl that moved in there about a year earlier, by now Emma was thriving and she was sure Regina and her friends also has something to do with it. When she first moved in there she and her husband James had to struggle not to let David inside the house. After all James and his twin brother David had been thigh since birth, but after the trail there was no way James would ever let David near Emma.

They had both taken time of their jobs to be in the court room with Emma, she had even seen Cora there once or twice. The other woman had also been called as a witness on Emma's behalf. She with a stern tone told the court how scared Emma had been going home the day of the pride and how she had found her on the floor hours later the very same day. It had broken Ingrid's heart.

How had she not seen how bad it really was when they were together, and thought more of it that her niece always wore long sleeves no matter how hot it was in the summer or not wanting to bathe in the pool. She had from a young age sat looking at it with longing eyes. She could even remember this hot summer when Emma was about nine and had pleaded Mary Margaret to go bathing with her cousins, but her mother had given her a firm no. When Emma kept begging her mother had giving her a stern look making her shut her keep quiet. Ingrid had asked Mary Margaret what the harm of Emma bathing would do and she had gotten the simple answer her daughter couldn't swim. She had learned in the year that passed that wasn't true.

Emma was as good a swimmer as she was a good quarterback and she loved every moment she got to be in their pool. She even loved that they kept it heated in the winter, she and Elsa used to have competitions in taking laps the fastest, she knew all too well her oldest niece let Emma win from time to time to boost her confidence. Elsa had always been good to Emma and treated her as a sister whenever they were together, now that they partly lived together they had gotten even closer.

It was a good thing for both the girls Ingrid concluded, as Elsa had come to be more social after Emma came to live there. She was expecting the older blonde to return home from her summer break from the United States Naval Academy any second. She was not to finish in another year she knew, but her niece told her she had good news when she came home which struck through her heart with fear. She already lost her sister and brother-in-law to the armed forces and was not happy that her niece chose that way also. Still as she insisted she did not stand in her way.

She sighed as she knew Emma would leave to live near the college in the fall along with Anna leaving their house without any children. It would be too quiet she knew. Still it was a good thing she knew, that all three got into good colleges and got careers of their choosing. She smiled as she watched Emma walk into the kitchen to find something fast to eat before heading out, glad she followed the rules of the household. Never leave on an empty stomach, because that means using money on junk food. She of course would give her some money to have fun with later on. She was glad the blonde settled so well there and the custody battle for her had been fairly easy, she assumed her brother-in-law knew he had no choice and for the first time in his life did what was the best for his daughter. A girl she now considered as a third daughter. For a woman that couldn't have children of her own it was odd how fate made her the mother of three.

Startling she heard the door open, and turned in less than a second, Elsa was home. She heard a squeal from the kitchen and saw Emma running past her, sandwich in her hand to great her older cousin, before she could even move.

As she watched them from the doorway to the hallway she saw Elsa wearing her first navy white uniform, much like her sister had done what felt like forever ago. She reminded her more of her brother-in-law Agnar though. Emma hugged her making sure the sandwich didn't spill on the white uniform saying, "Oh my god, you did got in earlier than planned, that is great Elsa! Cause you got on a ship right?!"

"Yes, I am shipping out by the end of summer. The let me wait until August, but my professors talked me up to the Admiral for the ship and I feel ready," she said with a great big smile letting go of Emma.

"That is so cool, you will join on pride this year then?" Emma wondered curiously. She hoped to be a part of the full thing this year, even if it was a few weeks away.

"I will," she said and went over to give her auntie a hug, putting her bag of things down near the stairs. She smiled at her, "Please tell you support this or I will wait another year?"

"Of course I, sweetheart because we know this is what you want to do and it makes you happy," she said and smiled at her daughter.

"Good, mind if I lay down for a little, it has been a long week?" she whispered.

"No, go ahead, you can tell me about it later," said Ingrid pressing a loving kiss to her cheek.

Elsa nodded and vanished up the stairs only for Ingrid to hear a loud squeal moments later, no doubt Anna, she shook her head. Looking at Emma she said, "Call if you don't come home?"

"Always auntie Ingrid," said Emma finishing her sandwich, then she put her valet in her pocket after getting some cash from her aunt. She gave her a loving hug, for the first-time whispering, "Thanks, mom."

Tears streaming from Ingrid's door as the young girl slipped out the door, she felt her heart swell. It was only then it occurred to her that she never heard the blonde called her real mother mom or mama, just MM. How odd she thought with a sigh as she went inside to start preparing dinner for herself as her husband was soon home from work.

* * *

Regina was cheering Emma on in her old purple, gold and white cheerleading outfit. Her pompoms high in the air as she did split and high kicks like the other team member at the school. She smiled with pride at Emma got another touchdown, she was the only girl on a team of boys on the school. She got lifted by the team, her buddy and team player Neal slapping her hand. She was beaming with joy, so beautiful her Emma.

Her once bruised arms now healed and she saw her toned arms as she waved them in the air upon the team winning the friendly match. She was the Queen of this court Regina knew. Emma no longer seemed to be an outcast outside the field as he team mates had started including her in things after the games the passing years. It was only right as she was one of the best players there.

As they putt her down she ran over and hugged Regina, kissing her lovingly before she said, "I am glad you are here, babe."

"So am I, this is fun! Cheering for the home team," said Regina with a smile.

"Well the home team is the best team…" said Emma beaming back at her. She took a breath and said, "I got in on your school, I am going to continue to play there. Maybe I can even go pro."

"I am sure you will, my beautiful jock," Regina said in a soft tone. She nuzzled against her cheek before pressing a loving kiss there.

"Mmm with you as my cheerleader always," said Emma, blushing shyly.

"I always will be that, speaking of the family wanted to invite yours over for a barbeque when pride starts. You think they are up for it," said Regina, hope in her voice. She had been over to Emma's house from time to time and did like her new family.

"I do, mom has asked more than once to meet your parents so I think it is time," the blonde nodded.

"Good, then I will let you tell then and we will get back to the time later," Regina said like it was a business deal. She saw Emma quirk a brew and so she softened, "Do you want to spend the night with me? We haven't seen each other in a while and I…"

"I missed you too and I will. And I know you are asking for a bigger commitment than just sleeping, I just can't…yet. I get if you don't want to wait and rather find someone else that…can do it," the blonde looked away.

"No, there is no rush, Emma. We have a life time, I just want to spend the night with my beautiful girl, watch sappy movies or TV show, stuff our faces until we puke and wake up together the next day," said Regina. Her tone still soft.

"I can do that, I mean I would love to do that after the big bonfire at the beach, but first the roller coaster," Regina's eyes were shining now.

"Yes of course, just gonna change into something else, wait for me," said Emma. She got a nod and run into the wardrobe to chance along with the rest. Regina looked after her with loving eyes, and a smile on her deep red lips, she loved this woman she knew and some day she would ask her to be her wife. Not today though she just wanted to have fun with Emma and their friends in the amusement park and the beach. Not to mention spend most of the summer with her as school was finally over, it would be great she somehow knew.

* * *

Elsa knew she was a cliché standing in front of the Mills' residence in her navy white uniform the first day of pride. Her uniform wasn't even that impressive as she was only an ensign starting her career in the fall, still she wanted to ask if Zelena would go steady and maybe watch her at the drag club this pride also. She had seen the way the redhead looked at her the year before and they had done some mailing on and off while she was back at the academy at first, then it died and she didn't hear more from her. Could she have found someone else?

Knowing she should have gone here the first day she was back she felt badly. Still catching up with some old friends and family had taken a good deal of her time, and she needed to gather her courage before talking to the other woman. A deep breath as she rang the doorbell, making Henry appear. He eyed the young girl standing there in the uniform, trousers instead of skirt that was not all that common for woman. He smiled at her saying, "Officer Winters what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I may have a word with your second oldest daughter, Zelena? If she is home that is?" the blonde wondered.

"She is out the back, why don't you come inside?" he asked politely.

"I…I don't want to impose, Sir," she said, her head held high.

"You wouldn't ever do that, just come inside and I will get her for you," he said, stepping aside. She nodded and got inside, waiting as her heart was beating fast. Why was this so hard? She had two girlfriends in the past so this shouldn't be any different. She heard Henry's voice in the distance and heard footsteps coming towards her. She then heard Zelena's voice, "Elsa, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I…haven't heard from you in a while, I wanted to check if you are alright. I wanted to know if you wanted to go steady with me and maybe even celebrate pride with me? I didn't know if you were taken as I haven't heard from you in so long, but I missed you," Elsa said calmly looking at her.

"I would love to do both. I wanted to ask you myself, but you know lack of courage and all of that. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you after not haven done that for so long," she admitted with a sigh. A deep breath as she admitted, "School and working at the stables have taken up a lot of my time. I meant to call, but the longer it took the harder it become. And it pained me because I missed you so, and now you are shipping out and I might lose you."

"Not for some time, princess, not for some time. Permission to invade you lips?" said Elsa boldly.

"Permission granted, Ensign," said Zelena with a nervous laughter.

Elsa nodded as she stepped closer, gently cupping her cheek, before she kissed her lips gently. Her eyes closed as she felt nothing but flutters, and as the kiss broke she saw the amazement in the redhead's eyes. She giggled whispering, "Let's get out of here, it is too crowded. We can come back later for the family barbecue."

The blonde nodded as her partner took her hand and led her out the door. She didn't know where they were going, but she didn't care as long as she was with Zelena.

* * *

Emma Swan was late for pride again, all because Anna again had used too long in the bathroom. She ended up using the smaller bathroom instead to get the colored flag painted on her cheeks. This year was so much better than the previous ones. She had spent tons of time with her family and the Mills' at concerts, debate groups, panels and other things. Things she never even knew was there and for the first time in her life she felt good about it. She felt like she finally felt she had found her place and a mixed family that really cared about her. She felt lucky to be alive. Still she couldn't help but to sometimes think of her mother or rather the woman that raised her the most of her life and that was now in jail. Thanks to her it had taken a long time to trust her aunt, uncle and the Mills' clan not to hurt her. Thanks to her she still couldn't bed her girl. A flashback from she was twelve and had her first crush and something similar to a girlfriend came to mind. Her mother had caught her steering at the girl the wrong way during a homework session.

She hadn't said anything to the girl, and it wasn't until the girl left her mother had given her a lecture that it was wrong to love a girl. Emma had stood her ground and her mother hers, for some time, until Emma fell for another girl, then she had it. She had dragged the girl into the bedroom to do the usual, 'beat the gay feelings out of her.' Only this time it was different, this time she went further, Emma felt her remove her pants and without warning inserted what she later learned was a baseball bat into her over and over. It had hurt Emma remembered, but what hurt more was that afterwards her mother said, "This is what a girl or woman would do to you, hurt you in the bedroom. This is why you should never sleep with one."

Emma had cried that night bitter tears, and whenever Regina and she came close her mind shut down and so did her body. Then came the tears and the guilt for not being able to go further and then the desperate kisses. Still Regina said nothing, she just held her close as she had done ever since the trail when they were together. The plan was for her to walk with her mother and Regina's family under the same banner as last year, but due to Anna was late for her date, she became late as well. She got a text from Regina saying more or less where they were at and hurried through the crown again stumbling down in the middle of it.

She heard a snort and a laughter then Cora say, "This is starting to be a habit, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, sorry," she said, looking up at Regina holding her hand for her to take so she could get up.

Emma took it and held it getting to her knees to get up when a random thought went through her head. She looked at her girlfriend saying, "Marry me?"

"You lost it," the brunette said. She was smiling though, and as the sun shone down on her Emma thought she was an angel. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she could tell on her hand she was shivering.

"No, I mean if I ask now or in ten years it won't make a difference. Besides I am not saying we have to get married for some time. I just you know I wanted to ask even if I haven't known you for that long, because I love you and I can't picture myself with anyone else," said Emma with a big grin on her face. She could tell the parade around her had stopped and people were holding their breath.

"Regina, dear, will you give the woman an answer so we can move on?" she heard her mother ask. The older woman was half smiling at the blonde sitting on the ground, she had nothing but tender feelings for this lost duckling that found her way into their mist.

"Yes, sis, what will it be?" she heard Zelena's voice. She was sniggering, Elsa's arm around her waist. She was leaning on to her as she watched the other two.

"Shhh this is a big decision, let me think," she said. It was mostly because the blonde had beat her to the punch with doing something so simple yet sweet.

"Oh, I guess it is a no then?" Emma sighed. Disappointment shining on the quarterback's face. She was about to stand up when the brunette held her hand for her to wait. Her voice calm as she said, "You are proposing and no ring?"

"No I have one," she said, her hand going in the pocket of her red jacket. She found her wallet, took something out and out it back. She held out a ring in white gold with a center piece diamond, one each side was stones in the price colors.

Regina eyed the piece knowing it couldn't have been cheap, she also knew since it was in her wallet the blonde probably planned to do this for some time. She smiled at her saying, "Yes, my answer is yes."

She held out her hand and let Emma thread it on, a perfect fit hearing people cheer around it. Regina kissed her lovingly before they continued to walk, her arm around Regina's waist. She smiled from ear to ear as she got the best girl she knew, and she intended to keep her. Their family members congratulated them and their parents started to debate the future wedding as the continued to walk along the route of the parade. The blonde knew that the final party tonight would be off the hook.

Regina felt her heart beating fast wondering if this was all real, she wondered if she was really engaged to the woman of her dreams. She was the best thing that ever happened to her she knew. The broken girl she met a year prior, that she had a crush on even before that was slowly healing and she was hers to keep. She couldn't even find words to describe how much she loved her. She pressed a kiss to her cheek, knowing like last year they would dance all night long and end up in either house making out or maybe talk all night long. She could hardly wait for it or the barbecue after the parade, she would remember this day, this pride forever she knew. A happy laughter escaped her as she shouted out, "Proud to be gay," along with Emma and the rest. As she was that she found. She wondered if life could get any better than this as she watched her mother kiss her wife and her father peck his on the cheek. She could only hope that the pride's to come would be equally great and enjoy the remains of this one. She leaned in to kiss her Emma, smiling into it, glad she dared asking her out the year before.

Emma kissed her back, then laughed with joy again yelling out, "Proud to be gay and have a mixed family," hoping it would grow with every pride. She loved this being gay and not having a punishment to come home to for it, this she decided was the life. It would only get better or so she hoped as she kissed Regina once more.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	3. Love, Pride and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is years since Emma and Regina first meet during pride, and they are now getting ready for the pride with their big mixed family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mention of Parental Abuse and the after effects. Read at own risk!

_**Love, Pride and Family** _

Emma was dancing as she was doing the dishes after breakfast. She moved easily along to a random track list, as Regina came into the room frowning watching Emma shake her booty. She sure could move her wife, maybe not as well as herself, but still. The blonde put the remains of the dishes in the dishwasher as she turned to look at her wife, her face turning flushing red.

"Mother wants to know if we are coming to the annual barbeque later today?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Of course we are, we have been doing that for the past nineteen years so I don't see any point in changing that now," said she with a soft smile. She by now saw Regina's messed up family as her own. Her mother was even having weekly brunches with the three Mills' women.

"You are of course right," Regina nodded, into the phone saying, "All six of us will be there. Yes we will be in the parade as well, yes the same banners as always. If Henry will be, I don't know, I think he is out with some friends, and yes Emma will not be late, I will meet you all there in a matter of hours. I love you two mom, bye."

"She will hold it over me forever, that I feel in those first two parades won't she?" Emma rolled her eyes at her wife.

"Most likely although neither of those times were your fault and if you didn't I most likely wouldn't ask you out, my beautiful jock," she said and kissed her lips mostly.

"That was a very brave thing to do," Emma admitted as she broke the kiss. She thought before she added, "To be honest I never thought I had a chance with a girl like you."

"Oh?" Regina wondered, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Yeah you were a head cheerleader, you could have had any man or woman you like. I saw you at every game home my team mates were after you. You never looked my way," Emma shrugged.

"Yes they were, they all were back then I remember, all but the one I wanted, you. You see I drooled over you at every game because I was as much of a lesbian as you were. I mean you are very hot in that uniform," said Regina with a deep sigh. Emma buy now had retired as a pro player and had gone over to train the new home team and being a housewife. Regina on the other hand was working partly in the administration of the family business and partly as lawyer. She specialized in domestic abuse cases to help others that were in the situation her wife had been in what now felt like forever ago.

"If I known that all along it would have made all the difference," the blonde said with a soft laughter.

"I was young alright, give me some credit. Have you any idea how scary it is to ask of the girl of your dreams," said she, raising her brow.

"Almost as scary as to ask her to marry you," said Emma in a very soft tone.

"I seriously thought you hurt your head when you did that, I would never said no though. You had me at you had no right," said Regina cupping her cheeks, gently stroking them with her thumbs.

Emma swallowed hard and looked away, by now her original family was nothing by ta painful memory. Her mother was doe to release from jail in about a months time and wanted to meet her, but she had no interest in doing so. She had talked to her father a couple of times over the years, but that was as far as she went. He had nothing to do with their children, or lives. He lost that when he chose not to protect her growing up she figured. As the years went by she learned more than once that Henry and Cora had been right, the title mother and father had to be earned due to your actions. She by now didn't call James and Ingrid auntie and uncle, but mom and dad. She even addressed Regina's parents by pet names as well as their door was always open to anyone that needed that.

Regina's father and her dad sometimes went on hunting or fishing trips together, they had even taken young Henry from time to time. Both women knew he didn't need a male role model as Emma could play football, fish, and fix things as well as any man, still they knew he sometimes felt a little alone due to the many females in the family. He got spoiled by them all though so he didn't ever complain.

"Maybe, but not from a small fall like that," Emma said with a soft laughter. She kissed her wife lovingly after. Oh how she loved her with everything she had and was.

Regina returned the kiss, knowing all too well about the permanent damages her mother had caused on Emma. She hadn't learned it to later in life though, and by then it was too late to correct the damages. The blonde had taken it hard when she learned the after effect of her mother's abuse caused her to never bear a child and that some of her hearing had been impaired. It wasn't so much that it had any major effect, but the doctor had told her to tell him if that got worse. Regina had was there to comfort her, she knew how much Emma wanted a child of her own so that she could give her love to someone other than herself. They had been in long conversations with the doctors and psychiatrists regarding it and the fertility had found some of Emma's eggs were still working and had therefore managed to retrieve a couple and use Regina as a surrogate for their first child. For their second they had used Regina's eggs. Both children were happy and healthy although Hope which was the second of their children needed reading glasses much like Regina. The brunette knew that her wife loved those children more than anything in the world. She herself knew that she could not love anyone but her family any higher, in her eyes they were all perfect in their unique way.

"I know love, you are the strongest woman I know," said Regina nuzzling lovingly against her cheek.

"I say the same," the blonde said, holding her close.

The brunette was about to speak when they heard their front door open and their daughter yell, "Moms, you still home?"

"In here, baby girl," Emma yelled back.

The thirteen-year-old girl soon came into the room, holding a pride and a lesbian flag. She beamed from ear to ear seeing them. She looked like the spitting image of Regina, her dark hair flowing down her shoulders and her brown eyes were sparkling. She was dressed like Freddie Mercury with a pair of denim jeans, a white singlet and a band around her arm. On her other arm it was painted a rainbow-colored flag, similar to the one her mothers had tattooed on their upper arms. She also had the pride flag on bother her cheeks and similar eye shadow and a flowery necklace. She was her own free spirit Emma knew.

"You need to see what I got for the dogs," she said with bright smile. She made them wait as she got the Golden and Labrador retriever from the living room and made them sit. Around the Golden's neck it was a rainbow-colored bandanna saying, "What is better than having #1 mom?" On the black Labrador retriever it was a similar bandanna saying, "Having two moms #pride."

"Don't you two look smart," said Regina petting them both lovingly making them bark happily.

"I got them down and the pride area, there is so much life there this year," said Hope with a happy smile.

"You didn't happen to see your brother?" Emma wondered curiously.

"With that many people not likely, but I did see Auntie Lena, Auntie Elsa and Robin down there. They were at one of the donuts stands, can you believe auntie Lena have a dress in the pride colors?" Hope said with a soft laughter.

"I actually can, think it used to by your grandmother's once upon a time," said Regina thinking back. Robin was Zelena and Elsa's daughter, she was one year older than Henry, she knew that her sister got pregnant when Elsa was overseas and it had caused a major fight when the blonde came back and found her with a baby bump. The fight didn't last long when Zelena told her she used a donor and it was all to surprise her as they both wanted a child. How they ended up with the name Robin Regina would never know, but the young girl was one heck of an archer. She started taken archery classes when she was quite young for whatever reason and had competed professionally, but had put it aside to help her mom at the vet clinic she ran.

"That is soo cool, I love all these old outfits!" the young girl said.

"So are you ready to head back out soon? We are soon meeting your grandparents for the parade, then going over there to barbecue," said Emma.

"Yes, I just need to use the bathroom," she said and headed up the stairs.

"You gotto admit we have gotten something great here?" Emma said with a soft smile.

"We have," Regina agreed giving her wife a kiss. She knew she had all this because Emma was on the right place at the wrong time. She took a few steps away and looked at Emma, she was wearing the same outfit as hope, only her white singled had a picture of mercury with Mercury's silhouette on top of the pride flag. She was perfect her wife.

Emma looked back at her wife she was wearing a purple summer dress reaching her knees, similar heels and a denim jacket with the pride colors, she also had cap with the colors on. She knew all too well Regina would regret the heels later, but she said nothing. She was so very beautiful her wife, always would be Emma knew. She held out her hand and she took it walking to the door, the dogs following by heel. As they walked outside Regina grasped her purse and put Emma's wallet in it. She made sure to get the leches back on the dogs just as their girl came back down. Regina smiled as she closed the door knowing it would be a great pride celebration this year also. She was glad there was two parades this year, one at the start and one at the end, as there were so many participants. They were walking in both.

* * *

Henry Swan Mills was running to catch up with the parade so he could walk with his family, he was late as he had talked with his buddies in the pride area. His cousin Robin had texted where they were at and he was running trying to make it through the crown only to fall down in the middle of it.

"Now why does this look so familiar," he heard his grandmother say as his mom snorted.

"Hi grans, gramps, parental unit and crazy relatives," he greeted as he stood up with a great smile. He was wearing a shirt in the pride colors and a pair of jeans in the same color as his mother and sister. His grandmother shook his head as Henry heard a male voice from the side, "Dude you dropped your flag."

He turned to look into the bluest eyes he ever seen, feeling lost before he said, "Thanks, wanna hang later?"

"Sure meet at the theater at four?" the other boy wondered.

"Yeah, gotto go, can't stop the parade," said Henry as he caught up with his family.

"And so it begins," said Regina with a heavy sigh. Her little boy was growing up too fast. She was not really for him to date anyone yet, but she knew she couldn't stand in the way of it. After all she meet her wife the same way Henry just meet this boy, more or less that was.

"Don't worry dear, it is not the end of the world to have your children grow up," she heard her mother's voice behind her. She was smiling at them. Her grey hair was swaying in the mind breeze.

"I suppose not," she agreed giving her mother a hug.

"Anyone seen Ruby?" Eugenia said looking around, her daughter should have been there alongside them as always.

"No idea, Genia, you know Ruby she is somewhere making havoc," said Emma with a soft laughter. She smiled as she saw the brunette come running from the front saying, "I am so sorry, moms, wife was further ahead under the banner Proud 2 serve. Why aren't you up there Elsa?"

"I am doing that on the end march," Elsa explained as she wanted to be with her wife and her family.

"Of course, just curious," she said as she hugged her moms then held her flag high yelling, "Proud to have gay children and gay parents!"

Emma smiled at Regina that was yelling alongside her, thinking that all this happened, all she had now was because her mother had a different belief than these people. No she decided, Mary Margaret was not her mother, Ingrid was, Mary Margaret was just someone she lived with long ago. Someone that didn't want was best for her, someone she put behind her. Now she only saw forward with her family, these big group of people she always have her back. Regina kissed Emma's cheek glad that Emma stumbled into her family many years earlier and that they now had their own messed up family. It was odd that something that had been that bad could cause so much happiness, still it did. And as she again yelled, "Proud to have gay children," she felt nothing but that. Pride.

She felt proud to be upon about her sexuality, proud to have loving mother's and a father, proud to have loving sisters and sister-in-law, proud to have a loving wife and proud to have two children, knowing at least one of them were gay. To her it didn't matter though who they loved as long as they were happy. All that mattered was that her children, her family was as happy as she now felt. As she yelled out again she felt nothing but bliss, looking at her wife she knew she felt the same as they continued to walk through another parade together, feeling proud they didn't have to hide. She felt Emma kiss her cheek whispering she loved her, she whispered the same back, knew she would forever and ever.

Behind them Cora and Henry smiled at each other, knowing they had it all, loving children and grandchildren, a wife each and their lifelong friendship. As they walked there next to each other they knew they wouldn't trade any of this for anything in the world. They both knew they couldn't be any prouder of their growing family and the directions they took. That they managed to always find happiness with each other spite their troubles. She was glad she managed to save Emma so many years ago and she was now a full member of the family, then again she had been since day one. She would never regret that she stepped in for the little duckling and let her be a part of their family. She smiled yelling out again feeling the love from all around knowing that was what is all about, love in its many colors.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view


End file.
